An afternoon Relaxation
by Assassination
Summary: Ichigo's family is out for the afternoon and the only company the teenager has is none other than Abarai Renji. So...while watching T.V. something more happens. What will the Kurosaki family come home to?


Ichigo sat there on the couch, idly clicking the up button on the remote control to the television as Renji plopped down beside him with a huge, goofy, grin plastered on his features as he lifted the can of Pepsi Lime up to his lips, tilting the shiny object to suck up the substance noisily.

Just to annoy the hell out of the shinigami representitive next to him.

Propping his socked feet atop the wooden table, he linked the ankles together, crossing his legs lazily as his reddish-brown eyed gaze traveled over to the unflinching teenager.

_Boring,_ he thought, changing the channel, _seen it._ He changed the channel a couple more times until Renji decided to let his presence be taken in.

"Stop!!"

Ichigo automatically stopped, and quickly regretted it, seeing that it was some show his classmates chatted about every now and again about it being a complete romance drama. De Grasse...De Grassi...he couldn't remember the damn name at all.

And it just had to pop up on the part with something about a friend being gay or something.

Not his choice in shows, but hell...both males would get into an argument if he put it up one more channel.

"What's this?" the redhead questioned, eyes glued to the electronic device as he turned his face to look at Ichigo.

Simply to note that the usually open brown eyes were halfway shut, a warm chocolate color mixing inside them, his brows lowered in boredom, scowl replaced with a frown, lips innocently parted as a sigh slipped past the lightly tanned teen's lips.

"Some romantic drama shit..." he groaned, obviously bored beyond want. "I'm changing the channel," The deep gray control was raised, yet Renji dove for the remote, tackling Ichigo down in the process. "The hell, Renji?! Get off!!"

His left shoulder connected with the arm of the leather couch, knees bent and on each side of the tattooed form, who had snatched the remote away, holding it up and behind himself as Ichigo tried to steal it back, growling as the pale form planted his left hand on his right shoulder, holding him down on the furnature with a frown gracing his features.

"Give it back! I don't wanna watch this!!"

"Well, I wanna," Renji smirked, seeing those auburn orbs regain life and tossed the controller onto the ground, making Ichigo shout out in anger.

"Don't do that, you idiot! You'll break it!!"

"No I won't, now...if it were Zaraki...then tha' thing wouldn' be there right now."

"ARGH! Dammit, you pineapple! Get offa me!!"

He lashed about, throwing punches, that completely missed, at the muscled male, making him laugh as he grabbed onto them, his left leg slung over Ichigo's own, the movement sending waves of excitement down his spine as Ichigo continued to thrash about, his cheeks being painted a deep crimson from frustration.

The lightly tanned form stopped, panting heavily, seeing that his companion still had his idiotic grin on his handsome features, making him growl, yet sighed as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Fine, you win, now get the hell offa me,"

Renji shook his head, leaning down, hot breath tickling the youth's lips, causing a soft blush to cover his cheeks as he looked away with furrowed brows. "I like ya in this position, Ichigo," the red haired Abarai chuckled, noticing the blush, "looks good fer ya."

"Shut up, you jerk,"

"I meant..." He leaned down, Ichigo's eyes turning and locking with his own, half-lidded, eyes. Leaning down a bit more so their noses were barely touching. "...that..." Gently placing his lips over the teen's, Renji shut his eyes, heart fluttering once he felt arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the contact.

The bright haired High Schooler smiled inwardly once he felt the contact of Renji's sturdy chest against his own, both parting as his eyes reopened, making him wonder when he had closed them, seeing Renji smile down warmly at him.

"I love ya," he whispered, hands clutching the cushion underneath them, "Ichigo."

The reply was a quick peck on the lips, feeling a smile at the contact making his smile widen.

"I love you too, you idiot."

_That's as close as I'm gonna get to a decent 'love you',_ the redhead thought as he chuckled, _wonder when his family's coming home...?  
_  
XXXX

"Ichigo, we're ho-" Yuzu started, but stopped once her eyes swept the room, seeing that Ichigo was laying in front of Renji, back placed firmly against the taller form's chest.

A muscled arm was wrapped around the teen's waist, both obviously asleep.

Karin walked up beside her, blinking as she observed the scene, then threw her hands up into the air with a soft exhale from aggravation. "Finally! And I began to loose hope! They finally got together!"

"Well...Abarai-san did show some signs that he liked Ichigo," the soft-brunette smiled, "at least the house is still intact."

And Isshin decided to pop up at that exact moment, lunging at the two resting forms. "WAKE UP, MY LAZY SON!!"

Ichigo's right fist flew out, whacking the man in the face, mumbling something about 'goatfaces' and 'psychopathic fathers' while turning and inching closer to the warmth known as Renji.

**_I know it's short, but I got bored and wanted to type something cute and funny, so...I ask of you...please review._**


End file.
